ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Outpost Teleportation
de:Außenposten-Teleportation Category:TransportationCategory:guidesCategory:Featured Articles Description A form of transportation which allows you to teleport to and from your Allegiance city and any outpost for which you meet the necessary requirements. Requirements * Your main job must meet the level requirement for the region to which you wish to teleport. * You must have completed the Supply Run Mission to the desired region. These are available from any City Conquest Overseer belonging to your current nation. The quest itself has no level restrictions. Restrictions * Your home nation must have conquest-control of the desired region in order to have the Supply Run Mission available to you. However, once you have completed the Supply Run Mission, outpost teleporting to and from that region remains available to you, even if your nation loses control of it. * Outpost to Home Nation teleportation is not available in regions which are under Beastman control (as there is no Outpost Vendor to teleport you). However, in such cases, you can still Teleport from your Home Nation to the Outpost, and you will end up where the Outpost Vendor would have been. * You must pay a fee for each use of the Outpost Teleportation service--except when Thrifty Transit is in effect. This fee ranges from 100 to 1500 gil, depending primarily on whether your Home Nation still controls the region, but also on the region to which you wish to teleport. You can also choose to pay using Conquest Points in an amount equal to 1/10th the price in gil. * Teleportation to an outpost is only given by your allegiance-specific Outpost Teleport NPC in your Home Nation. Even when your Home Nation is under an alliance with another nation, the allied nation's Teleport NPC will not provide this service to you. * You cannot teleport from one Outpost to another; teleportation always involves your Home Nation's Outpost Teleporter NPC. Of course, you can teleport from one region to your Home Nation and then out to another region. * Players may now use the teleport service to teleport to any outpost for which they have completed a supply mission, regardless of their current nation affiliation. Beastmen Influence Outpost to Home Nation teleportation may not be available in regions that are under Beastman influence, even if the region is not under Beastman control. Players have reported being unable to teleport home due to "lack of influence" (beastmen influence of over ~95%). Enchantment: Outpost Warp Conquest Overseers offer Return Rings and Homing Rings for a basic fee of 2,500 and 9,000 Conquest Points, respectively. They differ in number of charges (10 or 30) and can be used to Warp yourself to the Outpost in the current Region if certain requirements are met: * You have done the Supply Run Mission for the current region. * The region is under control of your Home Nation. City Teleporter Outpost Locations * In order to obtain the Supply Run Mission for Tavnazian Archipelago, you must be on or past Sheltering Doubt. Guides *Conquesting Starter Areas: A Guide by Chrisjander